Cold Heart
by Toylad
Summary: Él, un chico frío, prácticamente sin corazón que no cree en el amor. Y ella, la-no-hipster hiperactiva, graciosa y positiva que le enseñará a cambiar su visión sobre el mundo y, claro, su visión sobre el amor.
1. Patience

**Nota de autora:**... mierda, no sé qué decir. Lo sé, lo sé, llevo mucho tiempo sin entrar en la página y les pido disculpas por eso, pero es que sin inspiración no puedo escribir. Solo que finalmente, la luz divina me ilumina y puedo escribir de nuevo. ¡Yay!

Como sea, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de varios capítulos. Tengo en mente que hasta podría tener una segunda parte. Quién sabe.

**Advertencias:**Universo alterno. Malas palabras. OC. (Creo que es todo).

**Disclaimer:**Las PPGZ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia y la OC sí.

* * *

**_Cold Heart_**

**_._**

-Maldición –murmuro al instante en que la profesora de Francés coloca la prueba reprobada que recién había hecho el día anterior en mi escritorio. Aún no logro entender cómo los revisa tan rápido.

-Module su vocabulario, señor Him –comenta la rubia mujer, sin dejar de repartir los demás exámenes. ¿Acaso no debería de hablar en francés?

Muy bien, supongo que no me he presentado aún. Mi nombre, es Brick Him. Vivo en Nueva Saltadilla, y estudio en una secundaria algo alejada a la ciudad. Además, estoy cursando mi penúltimo año en esta prisión (Sí, mis plegarias están siendo escuchadas). En este lugar mi reputación no es como que la mejor que digamos, ya que no sé qué me deben de ver las chicas que siempre andan detrás de mí; pero a mí eso no me interesa. Aunque parezca algo extraño, no me gusta aprovecharme de esto, por el simple hecho de que no deseo, en lo absoluto, tener novia.

Repentinamente, el timbre de salida al receso suena. Recojo mis pertenencias y salgo del aula para dirigirme hacia mi casillero, en donde me esperan mis mejores y únicos amigos: Butch y Boomer.

-Ey, idiota, ¿por qué nos ignoras? –escucho una voz, la cual me hace salir de mis pensamientos.

-Ando algo distraído –murmuro, sin molestarme para fijarme en probablemente una mueca de fastidio en Butch y una sonrisa traviesa en Boomer.

Verán, sucede que además de ser mis amigos, son mis hermanos. Somos trillizos. Primero nací yo, luego Butch y el menor es Boomer. Pobre criatura.

Butch es el más molesto de los dos. Es jodidamente mujeriego, ya que se aprovecha de que es "extremadamente caliente" (Según las mujeres, aclaro. No vayan a creer que soy gay y tras de eso incestuoso) por su pelo largo y negro, con un flequillo que le cubre un ojo; ojos verde oscuro, muy profundos; su piel pálida y su "extremadamente seductora sonrisa" (Supondré que saben qué voy a decir). Nunca se ha enamorado, solamente se dedica a seducir a las chicas, llevarlas a una habitación y luego hacer como si no las conociera. Pero no es del todo malo, no, sino que cuando lo llegas a conocer bien... es casi soportable. Lo que lo opaca es su orgullo, lo presumido, que logra desesperar a alguien y hacer que quiera tirarse de un río en más o menos tres segundos y mejor no sigo a menos que quiera que todos lo odien (aún más que sus ex's, lo que sería extraño, puesto que ese poco de zorras están más locas que una cabra drogada y son más psicópatas que Jeff the Killer multiplicado por 1000... sí, me asustan).

Luego, está Boomer, "la cosita adorable Him" (De nuevo, les recuerdo que son las chicas las que dicen eso). Suele atraer a las mujeres por, tanto su físico, como su forma de ser. Es rubio, su cabello siempre lo anda despeinado, de ojos celestes, tiene pecas en sus mejillas, es blanco y logra que cualquier mujer muera de la dulzura por solo escuchar su risa. Qué cursi. Ha tenido un par de novias, de las cuales se enamoró profundamente, pero al final terminaron dejándolo por otros (Sí, las muy zorras lo engañaban con varios. ¿Acaso no hay ninguna chica decente en este lugar?). Es amable, atento, comprensivo, "tierno", solidario y aún cree en el amor. Repito, pobre criatura. Además, siempre que le gusta una chica le da vergüenza hablarle y al final se ve obligado a olvidarla ya que siempre terminan con un novio que no es exactamente mi hermano.

Pero en fin, así son mis hermanos, y como mamá no me dejó enviarlos por correo a Afganistán cuando no se podían defender, ahora debo soportarlos.

-¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? –pregunta Boomer, mientras saco mi libro de Inglés. Lo miro alzando una ceja y haciendo una mueca de "¿Cómo crees?". Suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Muy mal?

-Demasiado –respondo y me encamino al aula de Inglés. Mis hermanos me siguen.

-¿Estudiaste para la prueba? –dirijo a mi hermano la misma mirada de hacía un rato y ruedo los ojos. No me gusta ser así con Boomer, pero no ando con ánimos de nada.

-Oigan, ¿escucharon lo de las chicas nuevas?

-¿Qué chicas?

-Dicen que son nuevas en la secundaria, y que están buenas –dice lo último con esa clásica sonrisa suya.

-Pervertido –dice entre dientes el menor de mis hermanos, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Entonces, llegamos al aula, en donde la profesora nos está esperando. Mierda, no me había percatado de lo tarde que habíamos llegado.

-Pasen –masculla, evidentemente molesta.

Me dirijo a mi asiento y saco mi cuaderno para comenzar a dibujar. Es una de mis pasiones, pero solo mis amigos lo saben.

Escucho que la profesora está hablando algo sobre las nuevas alumnas, mas no le tomo importancia y me dedico a seguir dibujando un paisaje. Es una playa en el atardecer, donde _ella_ y yo solíamos frecuentar. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

De repente, siento que alguien está picando mi hombro con su dedo, así que me volteo con lentitud para observar a la persona responsable. Es una chica. Es delgada, de cabello rojizo (De hecho, no parece teñido. Más bien parece natural), lentes al estilo hipster y ojos color verde limón Trae puesto un gorro tejido naranja, un vestido que en la parte de arriba es una blusa blanca y abajo como una enagua con estampado de flores anaranjadas con un cinturón café en la cintura y botas vaqueras.

-¡Hola! –saluda, entusiasmada.

-Hola –murmuro y me volteo para seguir en mis cosas, pero al momento siento el mismo dedo picando en mi hombro, lo que me obliga a volverla a ver, nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-No sé. Cosas mías –la miro a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de ironía o sarcasmo, mas solo encuentro una chispa de curiosidad.

-Brick –respondo y de nuevo vuelvo a mis asuntos. Pero entonces, otra vez toca mi hombro. ¿Acaso esta chica no tiene nada más que hacer?

-Yo soy Summer –¿Cuándo se lo pregunté?

-Me alegra por ti.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –entonces decido resignarme a que no me dejará en paz y rendirme. Me volteo y la miro con aburrimiento, mas ella no quita esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

-16 –respondo.

-Eres joven.

-Lo sé.

-Yo tengo 15.

-Me alegra por ti, chica hipster –entonces, frunce el ceño.

-No soy hipster.

-Pues parece.

-No.

-Sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que no –trato de engañarla.

-Me alegra que lleguemos a un acuerdo –Mierda.

-Esa no era la idea.

-Lo sé.

-No me agradas.

-Pero tú a mí sí.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono.

-Eres gracioso.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-No empecemos.

-Okie dokie lokie –y entonces, comienza a escribir lo de la pizarra y me ignora. Rara.

Con el sueño de que por fin me deje en paz, me volteo para seguir dibujando, mas no había siquiera agarrado el lápiz cuando volví a sentir cómo me picaba con el dedo.

-¡¿Qué?! –cuestiono, desesperado.

-Hola.

-Ya me saludaste.

-¿En serio? Si no me dices no te creo –ruedo los ojos. Creo que ni Butch es tan desesperante como esta mujer.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, mujer? –pregunto, harto de que siga perturbando mi dicha.

-¿Tienes audífonos? Es que quiero escuchar música pero no puedo sin audífonos.

-¿Si te los doy me dejas en paz?

-Es un trato.

Entonces, rebusco lo más rápido posible entre mi bolso, esperando encontrar los audífonos blancos que siempre traigo a la secundaria, mas no logro encontrarlos. Miro a mi alrededor, y entonces lo veo: el idiota de Butch tiene mis audífonos, uno lo usa él y el otro una chica castaña con cara de legítima puta. Maldigo a Butch para mis adentros y a su seria obsesión por las zorras.

-No los tengo –mascullo.

-No importa, ya encontré los míos.

Mi alegría en ese momento rebasaba los límites humanos, al ver cómo se acomodaba sus lentes, colocaba los audífonos en sus oídos y se ponía a escuchar música. El mundo me ama. Entonces, es cuando me doy cuenta de que la pizarra está llena de materia nueva que yo en mi puta vida había visto.

-Borro en cinco minutos. Ah, y no se olviden de la tarea para mañana.

El mundo me odia. Sí, sí me odia.

* * *

-¿Entonces vamos los tres a ver el partido de esta noche? –pregunta Boomer, levantando su bandeja de comida.

Gracias a Dios, ya me encontraba en el almuerzo con mis hermanos, pidiendo la comida que ese día era puré de papas y carne en salsa con una Coca Cola en lata. Oh, sí, aquí sí hay buena comida (Me envidian, lo sé). Acto seguido, fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa de siempre, la típica mesa en donde se sientan los "deportistas".

Sucede que los Him tenemos por tradición que cada uno practique (y sea muy bueno) en determinado deporte en la secundaria. Butch es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, Boomer es genial en baseball y dicen que soy bueno practicando básquet. Y, siendo honesto, realmente me gusta.

Esa misma noche había una presentación del equipo de fútbol americano (Mis hermanos y yo hacía un par de años también lo practicábamos, pero terminamos decidiendo que mejor cada uno tuviera su propio deporte para no causar disturbios por quién era el mejor). Jugaban contra el equipo rival: el de la secundaria del Oeste, contra el cual desde hacía un buen rato no ganábamos.

-Mmm... tengo una cita con Débora hoy, pero esa zorra puede esperar.

Débora; la única exnovia de Butch que en verdad lo amaba y no estaba con él por su físico o popularidad. No entiendo cómo mi hermano puede ser tan maldito con una chica como ella. No es del instituto, estudia en la del Oeste, pero es una gran chica y, al contrario de lo que piensa Butch, para nada zorra. Nunca vi a alguien sufrir tanto por una ruptura. Y mírenla, aún sigue enamorada del imbécil de mi hermano, aun sabiendo que él jamás la amará.

-Eres un idiota –mascullo entre dientes, para luego echarme en la boca una cucharada con puré.

-¿La estás defendiendo? –pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Limpio mi boca con una servilleta y lo miro a los ojos.

-Ella no te merece.

-¿Acaso es que te gusta?

-Para nada.

-Admítelo, está buena. Es una idiota, pero tiene buen culo –y esto harta mi paciencia.

Me levanto de un salto de la mesa y sin preocuparme por mi hermano, boto de un manotazo su refresco, logrando que caiga en esa camiseta que él tanto adora.

-Brick...

-Después hablamos, Boomer –digo, tomando mi almuerzo y yéndome de allí.

Cómo me gustaría que alguien le diera una lección a ese estúpido.

Busco un lugar para sentarme, mas solo veo mesas repletas de mujeres que me ven con la cara que una leona hambrienta hace cuando ve a su presa. Malditas acosadoras.

Pero justo al final, veo una mesa con unas chicas que no me prestan atención en lo absoluto.

Una de ellas es blanca pero no pálida, de ojos verdes, cabello corto y negro, es algo bajita, delgada, se nota que es bastante atlética. Trae puesta una sudadera negra con detalles a los lados color verde, una camiseta sin mangas verde esmeralda por debajo, jeans y converse negras con cordones verdes.

La otra es blanca, de ojos celestes, cabello rubio y amarrado en dos colas de caballo, pequeña, flaca y tiene "carita de angelito". Trae puesto un vestido celeste con una cinta turquesa en el medio y zapatos blancos.

Evaluando las estadísticas (o ser devorado por las leonas o ir con ellas), decido dirigirme a esa mesa, ignorando a las acosadoras.

-Hola –saludo, solo por cortesía.

-Quítate de ahí. Ese no es tu lugar –vaya, qué dulzura de mujer.

-¿Entonces dónde pretendes que me siente, enana? –pregunto encarando a la morena, la cual me mira molesta.

-¿Qué te parece si te vas para la mier...?

-Kaoru, solo busca dónde sentarse. Sé amable –le dice la rubia sonriendo. Me sorprende que alguien como esa tal Kaoru sea amiga de una chica así. Entonces se dirige a mí–. Si quieres puedes venir a mi lado. A mí no me molesta.

-Gracias –murmuro, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Soy Miyako –se presenta la rubia.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Brick –creo que hace tiempo que no soy tan amable con alguien.

-Igual. Ella es Kaoru, también es un gusto para ella.

-No es cierto...

-¡Kaoru! Ya te he dicho que...

-No importa, yo soy aún peor cuando tengo un mal día –la interrumpo, mirando directo a los ojos esmeralda de la otra.

-¡Al fin! ¡Mi príncipe azul me comprende! –dramatiza. Luego rueda los ojos y devuelve la vista a su celular. Sonrío. Es divertido molestarla.

-¡Dios! ¡Casi muero haciendo fila! ¡No tienen idea de lo salvajes que son solo por una Coca-cola! –escucho una vocecita chillar que cada vez se acerca más a mí.

Mierda.

-Gracias, Summer –dice Miyako, tomando su bandeja con comida y la de Kaoru.

-¿Y Momoko? –pregunta Kaoru, echándose a la boca un pedazo de su filete.

-Ya viene para acá. Fue por un post... ¡Brick! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –exclama al verme. El mundo me odia. Sí, sí me odia.

-Peleé con mi hermano y esta era la única mesa disponible para comer que no fuera con él –murmuro, recordando al idiota de Butch.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y ahí lo veo, quejándose por su camiseta perdida. Boomer está intentado no reírse, ya que sabe que si se burla, Butch aprovechará que no estoy para defenderlo y lo dejará hecho mierda.

-¿Por qué pelearon? –pregunta Summer.

-Porque es un imbécil –me limito a contestar, para luego tomar un sorbo de Coca Cola. Oh, líquido del paraíso.

-¡Lo tengo! –escucho un grito a varios metros de mí, el cual provoca que todos los que nos encontramos en el comedor volvamos a ver a la emisora.

Es una chica blanca, algo pequeña, delgada, pelirroja, de cabello liso y muy largo y de ojos rosados. Trae un enorme moño en su cabeza. Usa una blusa de manga por el codo rosada con estampado de flores, una falda rosado oscuro y zapatos negros

Puedo notar cómo se sonroja violentamente y corre hacia la mesa en la que me encuentro.

-Qué vergüenza –susurra, mirando el suelo, para luego tomar asiento junto a mí y comenzar a devorar un postre de chocolate.

-¿Hay más de esos? –pregunto, haciendo referencia al postre. Siendo sincero, me encantan los pasteles, caramelos, helados, confites, paletas, etc. Todo lo que sea dulce. Es una obsesión que tengo desde pequeño.

Ella desvía la mirada de su comida un instante y la dirige a mí. Se queda unos segundos en silencio, como inspeccionándome. Luego me muestra una pequeña sonrisa y asiente.

-Creo que quedaba uno –responde. Le iba a agradecer, pero entonces agrega– y luego llegué yo.

Frunzo el ceño. Mi molestia es evidente.

-Estoy bromeando, toma –añade entregándome otro postre de chocolate, justo como el de ella.

-Gracias –digo, probando mi postre.

Quizá, solo quizá, siga comiendo aquí.

* * *

-¿Brick? –Susurra Boomer, asomando su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, quitándome los audífonos para escucharlo bien.

-¿Vas a ir al juego? Comienza en diez minutos.

-No creo. Si voy, tendría que ver a Butch –se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-Bueno. Pero por cualquier cosa lo voy a grabar –y se retira sin más.

Coloco de nuevo mis audífonos en mis oídos para seguir escuchando _Patience_ de _Guns n Roses_, una de mis canciones favoritas. Mas el sonido del timbre de la casa interrumpe mi tranquilidad.

Sin quitarme los audífonos, salgo de mi habitación. Camino por el pasillo que conecta todos los cuartos y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal y abrirla con las llaves en la mesita de al lado.

No puede ser mi vida tan triste.

-¡Hola!

-Hola, Summer.

-¿Me puedes ayudar con la tarea de Inglés? Es que no sé cómo hacerla –dudé unos instantes, pero entonces se me ocurrió que si la ayudaba, tal vez por fin me dejaría en paz.

-Está bien, ¿pero cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Daah. Te seguí.

Sin palabras.

-... mejor solo pasa.

Inmediatamente, entra en mi casa y mira a su alrededor, como una niña pequeña ilusionada que acaba de llegar a Disneyland por primera vez. Dejo las llaves en el lugar en que estaban y camino hasta llegar junto a ella. Desliza una de sus manos por mi hombro izquierdo hasta llegar a mi oreja. Me quita mis audífonos y se los coloca ella. No tarda mucho en mostrarme una sonrisa sincera.

-_All we need is just a little patience _–canta. Siendo honesto, no canta para nada mal –. Es muy bonita. Es de mis favoritas –comenta, devolviéndome mis audífonos.

-¿En serio? También es de mis favoritas.

-Entonces tienes muy buen gusto.

Acto seguido, se dirige a la sala y se sienta en una silla. Me limito a seguirla. Saca de su bolso un par de hojas y un lapicero negro.

-Mira, no entiendo qué hay que hacer aquí –miro la actividad unos segundos y luego respondo.

-Debes escribir una canción que te guste y traducirla sin utilizar ninguna especie de traductor. A lo que entiendas –sonríe.

-En ese caso, _Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de paciencia _–no puedo evitar sonreír.

Tal vez, en realidad eso sea todo lo que yo necesite para llevarme bien con ella. Solo un poco de paciencia.


	2. Mean

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola, queridos amigos y amigas! *ese momento incómodo en que sientes que te van a matar lenta y dolorosamente*... Lo que importa es que aquí está el capítulo *imaginen la carita nerviosa*. Como sea, espero que lo disfruten y al fina tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones.

****Advertencias: ****Universo alterno. Malas palabras. OC. (Creo que es todo).

**Disclaimer:** Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción "Mean" tampoco. La historia y los OC's, sí.

* * *

_"Brick..." "Brick..." "¡Despierta, mierda!"_

Al escuchar esto último, salto de mi cama, provocando que mi rostro quede estampado contra el piso (Sí, así como en las caricaturas).

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué quieres?

Mas al despegar mi rostro del suelo, me encuentro justo enfrente de Butch, el cual, a diferencia de las otras veces que me ha hecho lo mismo, me mira sin expresión alguna en el rostro y no con esa jodida sonrisita burlona.

-Boomer me pidió que te diera esto –comenta, sin tomarse la molestia de responder a mi pregunta, extendiéndome una cámara.

-¿Qué es? –cuestiono, tomando el objeto entre mis manos.

-Un poni cagando helado

Maldito Butch y su jodido sarcasmo.

-Ja, ja, qué graciosito. Me muero de la risa –ruedo los ojos. Él camina hacia la salida de mi habitación, mas deja de caminar al estar junto a la puerta, dándome la espalda.

-Boomer grabó el juego de ayer para que lo vieras.

-Dile que gracias –murmuro, levantándome del suelo y sacudiendo mi pantalón de dormir (la única prenda que utilizo a la hora de dormir).

-Y... lamento lo de Débora. Actué como un completo imbécil –susurra, mas es lo suficientemente alto como para que llegue a escucharlo. Sonrío de medio lado.

-¿Qué dijiste? –ahora modificando mi sonrisa por una burlona.

-Ya escuchaste, mierda –dice, cruzándose de brazos. No logro reprimir una carcajada–. Ah, y Brick –continúa, volteándose para mirarme–, nos vamos en 5 minutos –finaliza, con ese brillo malicioso en los ojos, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Hijo de...

* * *

-Mierda, mierda, mierda... –mascullo entre dientes, observando cómo Boomer y Butch se van en mi auto (Sí, mi auto. Ni siquiera fue que tuvieron un poquito de consideración por ser mi auto)– Malditos insensibles.

-¿Te llevo? –escucho una voz femenina a mis espaldas, para entonces voltearme y encontrarme con _ella._

-Por favor –sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa mientras se dirige a su auto. La sigo y me siento a su lado– ¿No llegas tarde? –pregunto mientras me coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

-Oh, no. Entro a las 8 –responde, mirándome de reojo y agitando su cabello corto y pelirrojo.

-Joder, faltan 10 minutos y la secundaria no está como que muy cerca que digamos. Y lo mejor de todo, entro con Francés. ¡Esa profesora me detesta!

-Tranquilo. Sí vamos a llegar –se quita los lentes de sol mostrando sus grandes ojos violeta. Acto seguido, enciende su auto y comienza a conducir.

Afortunadamente, sabe dónde queda mi secundaria. Sino probablemente estaría llorando en un rincón y no porque me preocupe llegar tarde, sino porque mi profesora me quiere tanto que siempre que llego tarde le envía un recado a mi mamá por las bajas calificaciones, pésima conducta, falta de atención, lo típico.

Miro por la ventana la mayor parte del trayecto. Noto que Kayla me mira varias veces de reojo y sonríe. Es que soy tan guapo. Pongo mis ojos en blanco ante este pensamiento; al parecer la idiotez de Butch es contagiosa. Observo mi mochila por un momento y verifico, por esas cosas de la vida, si traje mi cuaderno de Matemá... Me lleva la...

-¿Brick? ¿Qué pasó?

-No traje el cuaderno de Matemáticas.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Yo te lo llevo. Por cierto, no sé si lo notaste, pero ya llegamos –comenta, retocándose su maquillaje.

-Gracias, Kayla –sonrío, echándome mi mochila al hombro y saliendo del vehículo.

Miro a mi reloj y noto que aún faltan cinco minutos para entrar. Joder, amo a Kayla.

Me dirijo a mi casillero, el cual, por suerte, está cerca de aula en la cual me toca la primera clase. Saco el libro de Francés y el de Matemáticas y deposito el cuaderno de Español y el uniforme de Educación Física –me consuela saber que al menos hoy me toca una de mis materias favoritas–. Cierro mi casillero, mas al ver quién se encuentra frente a mí siento como si estuviera viendo un fantasma con una motosierra que está a punto de atacarme.

-¡Hola, Brick! –exclama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El mundo me odia. Sí, sí me odia.

-Hola, Summer –murmuro por educación, caminando hacia la maquinita de esas que les echas una moneda y puedes sacar papas tostadas, refrescos y todo eso.

-¿Con qué empiezas?

-Francés –me limito a contestar, sacando unas papitas.

-Yo voy para Español –comenta, sonriendo. Y es entonces cuando escucho el hermoso y glorioso timbre de entrada sonar.

Siento como si hubiese ganado el premio mayor de la lotería y mi auto de la nada se convirtiera en un deportivo rojo recién comprado, mas mi felicidad desaparece cuando...

-¿Te quedas conmigo en el recreo? –pregunta, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su largo flequillo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Por favor, es que Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako van a ir a audicionar a los clubes a los que se quieren unir y no conozco a nadie más –explica, a mi parecer, algo apenada.

Siendo honesto, nunca he podido resistirme a las caritas de perrito o a las caritas tristes muy tiernas. Jodida ternura. Jodida debilidad. ¡Jodido todo!

-Está bien, supongo.

-¡Gracias! –exclama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja–. Nos vemos en tu casillero.

-Como digas, chica hipster.

-¡Que no soy hipster!

* * *

Introduzco en mi casillero el libro y el cuaderno de Francés, y saco el libro de Matemáticas, para luego acomodar mi uniforme de Educación Física a un lado. Cierro el casillero y me topo con una chica de cabello rojizo mirando el suelo. Trae una blusa blanca con el signo de infinito estampado, una blusa de manga larga tejida con un estampado raro por encima, shorts celestes, medias hasta a rodilla y zapatillas deportivas moradas. Además, trae un collar con forma de la mitad de un corazón .

-¿Summer?

Ella asiente con lentitud, aún mirando el piso.

Esto es raro. Ella no venía vestida así en la mañana. Recuerdo que traía una blusa de manga larga con estampado de un búho con lentes, jeans rasgados y botas vaqueras. Y por las 24 horas y unos minutos que llevo de conocerla (Sí, llevo la cuenta de los momentos más tristes de mi vida), sé que ella no es así..

-¿Pasa algo?

Ella levanta con lentitud la mirada, mostrándome unos ojos verdes vidriosos y esa cosa negra que se ponen las mujeres en los ojos corrido por sus mejillas.

-¿¡Qué te pasó!? –cuestiono, observando con detalle su rostro. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se lanza a abrazarme.

-Ella, ella lo hizo –solloza, limpiándose los mocos en mi camisa. Hago una mueca de disgusto (¿Por qué siento que ya viví esto antes? ... Meh) – L-lo siento.

-No importa, me han llenado de cosas peores –ella me mira, desconcertada–. No quieres saber.

-Okay –susurra. Limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa tejida.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué ocurrió? –pregunto, extendiéndole un pañuelo para que se limpie. Ella lo toma y comienza a pasárselo por sus ojos y mejillas. No entiendo cómo sobreviven las mujeres con esa mierda en los ojos.

-I-iba a entrar al aula de Español. Estaba caminando por la zonita verde que hay por ahí y una chica que andaba detrás mío me empujó y me dijo que me quitara del paso y como me caí se burló de mí. Además, me dijo que mi gusto para vestir era horrible y que me veía mejor en el lodo. Entonces tuve que ir a cambiarme mi ropa y como llegué tarde me regañaron y me mandaron un recado y no quiero que mis abuelitos se preocupen por mí...

-¿Cómo era la chica? –cuestiono, dispuesto a asesinar a la maldita perra que le hizo eso a Summer. Y no, no crean que le estoy agarrando cariño, es solo que no me gusta ver cómo los demás son maltratados. Sé lo que se siente que te traten como un basura y no es nada lindo... y ok, tal vez le tengo una pizca de cariño, pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

-Bajita, blanca, pecosa, con el cabello café o rojo y esponjado y con ojos púrpuras. Traía un largo vestido morado que parecía muy caro.

-Shirogane...

* * *

-¡Ey! ¡Niña rica! –grito, al observar a la pecosa chica a unos metros de mí. Ella se voltea, mirándome de forma altiva. Junto a ella se encuentran sus mejores amigas (Y los dos únicos seres humanos que soportan su existencia): Liberty y Sidney.

Liberty es una chica alta, mas no tanto como yo. Su sedoso cabello rubio es un poco largo y ondulado/acolochado. Tiene unos enormes ojos azules, que es lo que más llama la atención en su rostro. Es blanca y tiene una sonrisa reluciente.

Sidney es de estatura media. Su cabello ondulado le llega por debajo de los hombros y es color castaño ni muy oscuro ni muy claro. Sus ojos son color café claro, miel, por decirlo así. Es blanca pero para nada pálida y, ¿saben qué?, es la chica con cara de puta que estaba con Butch ayer. Curiosidades de la vida.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué molestas a mi amiga? –pregunto, señalando a Summer, con el semblante serio. Ella suelta una estrepitosa carcajada.

-¿Yoooo? Pero si yo nunca haría algo así, Bricky querido.

-No me mientas, Himeko. Ya ella me dijo lo que pasó.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que tu _putita _se atraviese en mi camino, idiota?

Abro la boca para contestarle lo que se merece, pero me lleno de sorpresa al notar a Summer dar un paso enfrente de mí. Se ve por completo diferente. Sus ojos se ven más oscuros y su alegre mirada ahora se ve oscura y sombría. Tiene los puños cerrados y puedo notar que su mandíbula está apretada.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –y es entonces cuando entro en pánico. Su voz se escucha como de ultratumba. Incluso debo admitir que me asustó un poco. Pero solo un poquito.

-Que eres una _puta_, ¿problemas con eso? –contesta, rodando los ojos.

-Escúchame, enana de mierda, si sabes lo que te conviene. Primero que todo, me vuelves a decir así y puedes estar segura que esas cosas que haces llamar dientes van a terminar en Júpiter. Segundo, vuelves a tratar a Brick así y de nada de valdrá hacerte todas las cirugías plásticas que existan en este mundo, porque dudo que algún cirujano logre reconocer que alguna vez fuiste humano, eso si en verdad eres uno; porque no parece. Tercero, ¿sabes? Me causa gracia ver cómo un taponcillo con la voz que parece que aruñan una pizarra llegue a joderle la vida a alguien que no se ha metido con ella; pero seguro fue que te hicieron muuuucho daño, porque no encuentro otra explicación para que seas lo que eres y serás siempre: una niñita mala, cruel, patética y mentirosa; que tiene tan baja su autoestima que lo compensa humillando a los demás. Y cuarto, te aconsejo que no te molestes en responder, porque me vale un pepino lo que una niñita como tú me pueda decir. Adiós.

Mi mandíbula, literalmente, cae al suelo. ¿En serio acabo de escuchar a Summer decir eso?

Observo a Shirogane y sus seguidoras. Sidney tiene una cara de indignación nivel leyenda. Liberty está tratando de mantenerse tranquila, pero logro notar que está a punto de reventarse de la risa. Y Himeko, bueno, ella está más pálida que un fantasma (Algo así como Butch), con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Maldición, admiro a Summer. Nunca nadie en este instituto de había atrevido a decirle las verdades en la cara a Himeko de esa forma.

La no-hipster se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria, pero de un momento a otro para de golpe y se voltea.

-Ah, y se me olvidó decírtelo: además de todo eso, eres una puta de mierda.

El "Ohhhhhh" se escucha en todo el lugar y los aplausos no tardan en escucharse. Sonrío de oreja.

Es definitivo, Summer me agrada.

Corro detrás de ella, riéndome de la cara de la niña rica. Summer está serena y sonriendo con burla. Me fijo en sus ojos y puedo notar cómo lentamente cambian de tono hasta ser color limón. Y de un momento a otro, la chica que me hace la vida imposible es la misma de siempre.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto, aún sonriendo. Ella sonríe de medio lado.

-Solo se llama "decir las verdades en la cara".

-¡Summer! –escucho que exclaman a mi derecha. Me fijo para allá y veo a las tres chicas de ayer corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Hola, chicas –saluda la no-hipster, sonriendo.

-¿Es cierto lo de que insultaste a una chica porque te estaba molestando? –cuestiona Momoko, la pelirroja.

-Solo le dije unas verdades.

-¿Quién era? –ahora es Miyako, la rubia, la que formula la pregunta.

-Se llama Himeko Shirogane –respondo. Noto una expresión en las tres de entre terror y repugnancia–. ¿Qué pasa?

-Era compañera de nosotras en la escuela y un par de años en la secundaria –explica Momoko.

-Pobres criaturas.

-Sí, sí, como sea. Dile a esa estúpida que te vuelve a molestar y yo no temo en ir a la cárcel –comenta Kaoru, tronándose los dedos.

-¡Kaoru! –la regaña la de ojos celestes. Los demás reímos.

-Gracias, Kaoru.

Sonrío de lado. Al menos sé que si no estoy yo, hay tres chicas que van a cuidar de Summer... aunque, por lo visto, ella solita puede cuidarse.

-Ey, imbé... Wow– las bocas de Boomer y Butch se abren, observando de arriba a abajo, respectivamente, a Miyako y a Kaoru. Ruedo los ojos.

-Chicas, ellos son mis hermanos, Boomer y Butch –los presento, señalando al rubio y al moreno–. E idiotas, ellas son Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru y Summer –las presento. Logro notar un leve sonrojo en los rubios al mirarse el uno al otro. Mierda, ya el idiota se enamoró de nuevo.

-Hola –susurra.

-H-hola.

-Ey, preciosa, ¿tienes novio? –escucho que Butch le pregunta a la azabache.

-No.

-¿Y no quieres tener? –hace su "extremadamente seductora sonrisa".

-¿Tienes cara? –pregunta Kaoru. Él eleva una ceja.

-Sí.

-¿Y no quieres dejar de tener?

Sonrío, rodando los ojos. Tengo un presentimiento. Uno muy bueno sobre este grupito.

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:** Bueno, como dije anteriormente, el capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Mean" de Taylor Swift, pero esta es como la versión de Artist Vs Poet (Por lo de la puta de mierda. LOL).

**Nota de autora #3:** Sé que tal vez introduje muchas cosas y me adelanté mucho con este capítulo, pero es que quería más o menos enseñarles los enemigos de la historia, el lado desconocido de Summer (explicaré más sobre eso más adelante), los protagonistas de la historia, etc.

**Nota de autora #4:** Antes que todo, aclaro que esto es, en cierta forma, un _**spoiler**_(que quede claro para que no hayan quejas. Si no lo quieren leer, no lo lean. *fin de la advertencia*). Bueno, lo que importa es que Brick quiere a Summer como amiga. Lo comento porque ya vi la paranoia en los comentarios por Summer y tranquilas, mis hijas, yo jamás dije que lo iba a cambiar en el sentido romántico. Peace &amp; Love. Keep Calm &amp; love the RRBZ. Pero no voy a decir si ella de verdad lo quiere o si él la dejará de querer como amiga. Tampoco voy a hacer tanto spoiler ._. Como sea, gracias por sus reviews y el apoyo.

**Nota de autora #5: **No sé, pero como que saqué el fua con Himeko. Dedicado con mucho amor a un poco de personitas que me caen como un...

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


	3. A Thousand Miles

**Nota de autora: **¡Estoy viva! Bien, no tienen idea de lo que me ha costado inspirarme para esto, pero bueno. Espero que les guste. Lamento la tardanza.

****Advertencias: ****Universo alterno. Malas palabras. OC. (Creo que es todo).

**Disclaimer: **Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

–Una pregunta, ¿es posible sacarse un -5 en las pruebas de este lugar?

Kaoru rueda los ojos, mientras que Miyako me sonríe, comprensiva.

–Te va a ir bien, vas a ver –me anima la rubia, dirigiendo la mirada a su libro de Francés.

–No lo sé. No puedo pronunciar bien el texto que tengo que leer –admito, hojeando nuevamente las páginas del libro.

–¿Qué es lo que no puedes pronunciar?

Summer se acerca a mí, provocando que su cabello me roce la nariz y me haga estornudar. Froto mi nariz con mi dedo y con la otra mano le señalo unas cuantas palabras.

Y, como pueden notar, estamos estudiando en grupo. Después del suceso con Summer y Himeko, comenzamos a llevarnos mejor. Al día siguiente era el examen de Francés (Sí, ese idioma que taaaanto amo [Nótese el sarcasmo]) y las chicas, como con todos los otros exámenes, me estaban ayudando. Miyako es buena en Español y en Hogar (esa clase en la que te ponen a hacer manualidades, cocinar, tejer y todo eso), Momo es buena en Matemáticas e Historia, Kaoru es buena en Ciencias (¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es divertido explotar cosas?) y es una gran deportista (lo que tenemos en común) y Summer es muy buena en Francés e Inglés. Y yo, bueno, yo soy el que paga por la comida que pedimos (¿Y creyeron que yo era el aprovechado?). Bueno, tal vez no me vaya nada mal en Matemáticas, pero ese es otro tema.

–Esto se pronuncia como_ /La Ba-nan/_

–¿Oíste eso, Boomer? Dijo "la banana" –habla Butch, entrando a la sala de la casa. El otro ríe tontamente.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –cuestiono, alzando una ceja.

–Mamá nos obligó a bajar para estudiar con ustedes –responde el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Tomen asiento –Miyako sonríe, y un leve rubor invade sus mejillas al instante en que el menor de mis hermanos se sienta a su lado.

–Mierda, no puedo hacerle el puto ojo –habla Kaoru de repente, llamando la atención de los presentes. De inmediato, Butch salta "a su rescate".

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

–Estoy haciendo mi tarea de Dibujo, pero este ojo me queda diferente al otro –explica, dejando caer su rostro contra la mesa.

–Permíteme.

La azabache le extiende el lápiz, aún con la cara contra la mesa. Butch lo toma y comienza a borrar y a arreglar unas cosas. Sonrío. Unos segundos después, la chica levanta la cabeza, se quita el cabello de la cara y mira a mi hermano, arqueando una ceja.

–¿Qué dem...?

–Toma –habla, entregándole el dibujo, para luego comenzar a rascarse el brazo. La chica inspecciona el dibujo, para luego abrir los ojos como platos–. Espero que no te moleste que haya corregido la oreja y un par de detalles por ahí. (Solo por presumir, aprendió de mí).

–¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Quedó genial! –exclama, para luego, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, sonreírle a mi hermano– Gracias, idiota.

¿Es idea mía o Butch está sonrojado? Entrecierro los ojos para ver mejor, esto no puede estar pasando. Él nunca se ha sonrojado por una chica. Bueno, seguro solo solo imaginé. Sí, no es que el verdecito se esté enamorando. No, claro que no. Él no es de esos.

–Brick, ¿estás bien?

Dirijo mi mirada a la persona que me está hablando y me encuentro con una Momoko muy desconcertada. Los demás están en sus propios asuntos.

–¿Ah? Sí, sí. Descuida –sonrío. Ella niega con la cabeza y sigue escribiendo.

Nuevamente, me volteo para ver a mi hermano y no tardo mucho en notar que está observando a Kaoru. Arqueo una ceja: él no suele actuar así cuando una chica le llama la atención. Suspiro y sigo practicando el texto que debo de leer, tal vez solo le gusta mucho y ya. No es que mis hermanos están cambiando por culpa de las chicas, no, claro que no.

* * *

–¡Briiiiiiick! –escucho un chillido de una voz, lastimosamente, conocida para mí. Me volteo lentamente, rezando al cielo porque no esté tan cerca de mi casa como para darme un bes...

–¡Joder! ¡April, no te acerques a mí así! –exclamo, caminando hacia atrás. La chica me dirige una mirada como si me pidiera disculpas.

–Lo siento, Brick. No quería molestarte –se disculpa, moviendo la punta de su pie en círculos y mirando el suelo.

Bien, supongo que nunca les he hablado de mi "mayor fan". Su nombre es, como ya había mencionado, April. Tiene el cabello verde claro y siempre lo usa amarrado en una coleta alta, de lado. Sus ojos son de un verde un poco más oscuro. Es blanca y bastante bajita si la comparas con mi altura. Normalmente lleva un sweter colegial rosado, con una blusa formal verde claro por debajo, falda del mismo tono de rosado, zapatos negros y medias blancas largas. Es muy bonita, debo admitirlo, pero es demasiado dulce y tímida para mí. Lleva varios años enamorada de mí, incluso es la presidenta de mi club de fans (Acoso, ¿qué es eso?).

–Está bien. ¿Qué querías decirme? –Sus ojos se iluminan al mirarme, nuevamente. Saca de su bolso un sobre y me lo entrega. Es de color naranja, con estampado de flores.

–Mi hermanastra ofrecerá hoy una fiesta. Es en mi casa –explica, jugando un un mechón de su cabello.

¿Amber? ¿Amber Adams ofrecerá una fiesta?

–¿En serio? –Cuestiono, sacando del sobre una carta amarilla.

–Sip. Es para celebrar que hoy fue el último examen del trimestre –explica, mirando sus zapatos–. ¿Vas a ir? Tus hermanos están invitados y, si quieres, puedes llevar a esas chicas con las que a veces te juntas –desvío la mirada de la carta y la dirijo a la chica. Sonrío.

–Gracias, April. Sí iré. Eres muy amable –agradezco, despeinando su cabello. Ella se sonroja de inmediato.

–Ah... eh... D-de nada –tartamudea, para luego salir corriendo.

Sonrío nuevamente. A veces es agradable pensar que mi mayor fan no es una psicópata acosadora que me espía todo el día.

Me volteo, dispuesto a ir a la clase de Música, mas al instante me encuentro con unas chicas en unos arbustos, observándome con binoculares. Al darse cuenta que las estoy observando, se quitan los binoculares y corren lo más posible del lugar. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Por qué tuve que nacer tan guapo?

* * *

_"Brick..." "Brick..." "¡Brick!"_

–¡Yo no me comí las últimas galletas!

Salto de mi cama y miro a mi alrededor, agitado, para entonces ver a Boomer observándome, perplejo. Niega con la cabeza y se sienta en la orilla de mi cama.

–Lamento molestarte, pero era para pedirte ayuda con un problema amoroso.

Me siento en mi cama, observando a mi hermano como si fuera un alien. ¿Boomer pidiéndome un consejo sobre amor a mí? ¿A MÍ?

–¿A mí? –pregunto, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Asiente– ¿Por qué a mí?

–Mamá anda de compras, Bridgit está con ella y Butch solo me dirá que haga cositas malas con la chica –murmura lo último con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Linda forma de decirme que soy tu última opción.

–Oh, gracias. Esperaba que notaras mi desesperación.

–Bien, lo hice. ¿Qué clase de consejo necesitas? –cuestiono, acomodándome en mi cama.

–Bueno, sucede que me gusta una chica...

–¿Qué tanto? –Se sonroja levemente.

–Bastante...

–Conozco ese "bastante": babeas por ella –su sonrojo aumenta.

–Como sea, quiero decirle lo que siento hoy en la fiesta de Amber...

Espera, ¿qué?

Me levanto de golpe, acercando mi cara a la de mi hermano al punto que puedo sentir su respiración, provocando que su cara parezca un tomate con ojos y pecas.

–Brick, aléjate de mí, esto se ve muy homosexual –no lo está ordenando, lo está rogando. Me hago para atrás, inspeccionándolo atentamente.

–Esa chica no es Amber, ¿cierto? –No logro disimular la molestia en mi voz.

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso fue hace mucho!

Emito un suspiro de alivio. Hace tiempo que mi hermano se enamoró de Amber. Es una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, muy popular y bastante linda. El problema, es que por pendejo y terco (No se le quiso declarar a pesar de las muchas veces que le dijimos que lo hiciera, claramente), ella terminó con Peter, un jugador de fútbol americano en la secundaria. Nunca olvidaré la noche que pasé despierto escuchando a Boomer quejarse y "sudar por los ojos" por lo estúpido que fue.

–Bien, ¿quién es? –desvía la mirada– Vamos, socio, sabes que no se lo diré a la chica –me mira a los ojos, como Boomer siempre hace cuando quiere saber si alguien le dice la verdad. Suspira, rindiéndose.

–¿Prometes, en serio, en serio, en serio, en seriocito, no decirle?

–Es Miyako, ¿cierto? –Y el tomate con ojos y pecas vuelve a aparecer.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –cuestiona, rascándose la nuca. Me encojo de hombros.

–Soy tu hermano, no es difícil darme cuenta –suspira– ¿Y cómo te le vas a declarar?

–Ese es el problema, no sé cómo hacerlo.

–Ya llegó por quien lloraban, _chiquitash_ –quito mi mirada de Boomer y la dirijo a Butch, el cual está en la entrada del cuarto, haciendo una pose extraña. Sin permiso, entra a mi cuarto y se acuesta en la cama–. Problema amoroso, ¿eh?

–Butch, no me pienso acostar con ella.

–Quiero escucharte decir eso cuando tengas 18.

–Pervertido.

–Bien, bien, compórtense los dos –intervengo antes de que comiencen a discutir. Ambos ruedan los ojos.

–De hecho, iba a decirte que soy el DJ de la fiesta y que podía poner una canción para que se la dedicaras a Miyako –los ojos del rubio se iluminan como árbol de Navidad.

–¡Sí! Por favor, te agradecería mucho si lo hicieras. Pero, ¿qué canción? –dice Boomer, observando al azabache. Este se sienta a mi lado y sonríe de medio lado.

–Conozco la canción perfecta, hermanito querido.

–No, no, no y no. Se la enseñas primero –exijo al instante, antes de que Butch haga pasar al pobre de Boomer el peor momento de su vida.

–Ok, ok, no es para que me pegues –pongo los ojos en blanco. Entonces, noto cuando toma mi celular, lo desbloquea y comienza a buscar en YouTube una canción.

–¿Cómo demonios sabes mi contraseña?

–¿"Brickcito"?. Eres muy obvio.

Ruedo los ojos al escuchar la risa del menor de mis hermanos.

–Bien, aquí está.

Entonces, comenzamos a escuchar una melodía tocada en piano. Arqueo una ceja, sin poder reconocer la canción, mas no tardo en comenzar a reír como retrasado al escuchar a la chica cantar. Un fuerte sonrojo cubre las mejillas de Boomer.

–¡No le voy a dedicar eso! ¡Creerá que voy con el otro equipo!

–Y se dará cuenta de cuántas veces hemos visto White Chicks –agrego, limpiándome las lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

Butch abre los ojos ampliamente y su mandíbula parece estar a punto de caer al piso.

–¡De ahí fue donde la escuché!

Mi risa y el sonrojo de Boomer aumentan.

–_And I need you _–canto, imitando a Terry Crews en esa parte.

–_And I miss you _–continúa Butch, mirándome como si estuviera enamorado de mí.

–_And now I wonder... _–cantamos, para luego soltar una carcajada.

–¡Dame eso! –Exclama el rubio, tomando mi celular a la fuerza. Reímos nuevamente, mientras mi hermano teclea algo– Ya está, quiero que pongas esta y que digas que es de mi parte para ella, la chica más bonita de todas –nuevamente, sus ojos brillas el entregarle mi teléfono al azabache. Este inspecciona el nombre de la canción y arque una ceja.

–¿Esta?

–Esa.

–Si tú lo dices –murmura, lanzándome el aparato, para luego salir de mi habitación. Una vez que escuchamos que esta lo suficientemente lejos, Boomer se voltea hacia mí.

–¿Crees que salga bien? –sonrío.

–Me encargaré de que así sea.

* * *

_"Me tienen que estar jodiendo" _pienso, inspeccionando la casa, o mejor dicho mansión, frente a mí. Es de un color café claro, tiene detalles en blanco y en gris, posee unos enormes vidrios que muestran lo jodidamente genial que es por dentro, hay una enorme piscina que rodea el lugar. Tiene una gran terraza desde la cual se pueden ver los árboles cercanos al lugar y un jacuzzi en el último piso, el cual puedo ver a través de los vidrios.

Observo a mis hermanos, los cuales se encuentran igual que yo, con la boca abierta.

Boomer trajo jeans azul claro, un saco informal azul oscuro, una camisa formal celeste, corbata roja y converse del mismo color. Butch una camisa verde oscuro sin mangas con una sudadera negra encima, jeans rotos negros y converse del mismo color. Por otro lado, yo traje una camisa de cuadros roja, jeans y converse rojas (Además de mi gorra, claramente).

Miro a mi alrededor, observando a la gente entrar a la casa. Levanto la cabeza, buscando a alguien conocido y que sea lo suficientemente soportable, mas no logro encontrar a nadie.

¿No se supone que las chicas llegarían antes que nosotros?

–Vamos adentro –sugiere el menor de mis hermanos, rompiendo el silencio. Asiento, y me encamino a la mansión frente a mis ojos.

Al entrar, visualizo a muchas más personas de las que había visto en la entrada. Incluso, logro notar unos cuantos estudiantes de la secundaria del oeste, mas no veo a Débora entre ellos.

Me volteo a ver a mis hermanos, mas solamente me encuentro con Boomer. Alzo las cejas, mientras que él se limita a señalar a Butch hablando como una persona común y corriente y no como un maldito pervertido acosador, como normalmente lo hace, con Amber. Ella asiente y señala al equipo de DJ que Butch tiene que usar. Veo el "gracias" formulado por sus labios, para luego verlo irse hacia tal lugar.

–¿Qué pasa, gente? Me parece que falta que alguien encienda esta fiesta –anima, siendo recibido por muchos gritos, silbidos, aplausos y uno que otro "papacito rico" (Uno formulado por mi hermano rubio y otro por mí... y por sus admiradoras).

–¿Por qué le están gritando "papacito rico" a Butch? –escucho una vocecita a mis espaldas.

–Sí, ¿acaso no saben que decir semejantes mentiras es malo?

–¡Kaoru!

–¡Es la verdad! ¿¡Qué culpa tengo yo!?

–Déjenla, tiene razón –me volteo para encontrarme con Summer, Kaoru y Momoko, mas no veo a Miyako por ningún lado.

–¿Y Miyako? –Boomer se me adelanta, dando un paso adelante y observando a las chicas con algo de miedo.

–Está en el baño arreglándose el peinado –explica la pelirroja, acomodándose su lazo. Trae un vestido rosado tirantes, a partir de un poco más arriba de la cintura es como un tutú. Su cabello está como siempre y trae unos tacones (Zapatos del demonio que nunca entendí cómo los usan las mujeres) negros.

Summer tiene un vestido de manga larga negro de flores, medias largas negras, una boina (de esas que usan los franceses) y botas bajitas de tacón del mismo color. _"Qué darks"_ pensé para mis adentros.

Por otro lado, Kaoru usaba una camisa de tirantes negra, pantalones militares, converse negras y una jacket de cuero del mismo color. Su cabello estaba igual de despeinado que siempre, además de que traía su clásica gorra verde.

–¿Está bien? ¿Está sola? ¿Desde hace cuánto se fue? ¿Dónde queda ese baño?

–Oye, tranquilízate. Pareces su papá –la de ojos esmeralda rueda los ojos, mientras que las mejillas de mi hermano se enrojecen.

–Solo me preocupo por ella, no tiene nada de malo –murmura, caminando en dirección contraria a las chicas. Niego con la cabeza.

–¡Brick! ¡Viniste! –escucho una voz a mis espaldas.

Me volteo y me encuentro con una cosita verde que me abraza. El Objeto Abrazador No Identificado (OANI, por sus siglas) levanta la cabeza, mostrándome una April muy sonrojada. Abro mis ojos como platos: esta no puede ser la April que conozco.

Para comenzar, trae su cabello suelto y rizado, cuando normalmente lo trae en una coleta y, difícilmente, liso con una diadema. Tiene un vestido verde con una tela como con huequitos y estampados de flores (Encaje, creo que se llama). Tiene unos zapatos de muñeca negros. Además, trae un collar y aretes plateados.

–¿April? Te ves muy diferente –se separa de mí y sonríe tímidamente, lo que me hace devolverle la sonrisa.

–¿Diferente en el sentido bueno o en el malo? –cuestiona, haciendo una mueca bastante tierna. Me quito un momento mi gorra y me paso la mano por el cabello.

–En el bueno, definitivamente –su sonrojo vuelve a hacer acto de presencia.

–G-gracias.

Asiento, para comenzar a caminar hacia la mesa con comida (Seguido por April, claramente). Tomo uno de los platos y comienzo a servirme algunos bocadillos: papitas, yucas, nachos, entre otras cosas. Coloco mi plato en la mesa, para luego tomar la cuchara con la que se sirve el ponche y servirme un poco. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a April, la cual estaba hablando con su hermanastra. Sujeto mi vaso con ponche para tomar un poco, pero entonces...

–Brick, ¿podemos hablar?

Me golpeo el pecho varias veces, por poco y ahogándome con el líquido. Me giro lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando que haya sido parte de mi imaginación; pero, lastimosamente, no. Ahí estaba, mirándome.

–¿Liberty? –Asiente, colocando su flequillo detrás de su oreja.

–No quería molestarte, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo.

–Pellízcame –ordeno, sonando lo más serio posible.

–¿Qué?

–Que me pellizques.

–Bien, si así lo quieres.

Entonces, siento cuando retuerce una pequeña parte de mi brazo. Me muerdo el labio inferior para no decir alguna grosería frente a ella. Al ver mi expresión, que refleja muy claramente mi dolor, deja de pellizcarme.

–Lo siento –se muerde el labio. Noto una chispa de culpabilidad y algo de confusión en sus ojos.

–Yo te lo pedí –murmuro, sobándome el área afectada, la cual había adquirido un tono rojizo. Sacude su cabeza, de modo que su flequillo cubre su ojo izquierdo–. ¿Qué querías decirme?

–¿Antes podemos ir a un lugar más apartado, por favor? –cuestiona, arreglándose uno de sus pendientes plateados. No comprendo el por qué de su petición, mas termino accediendo.

La sigo por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, sin comprender cómo no se ha perdido. Coloca su mano sobre el picaporte de una puerta, mas unos ruiditos extraños (If you know what I mean) que provienen de la habitación provocan que ambos nos sonrojemos notablemente y salgamos lo más rápido posible de ahí. Un par de minutos después, llegamos a una habitación en cuya puerta se lee "Invitados #3". Liberty abre la puerta y yo enciendo la luz. Es una habitación bastante amplia, pintada de blanco. Del otro lado, justo a la mitad se encuentra una cama con una colcha verde con almohadas blancas. A su lado derecho hay una mesita de noche con una lámpara azul encima. Pegado contra la pared izquierda hay un tocador y, junto a este, un armario de madera blanca.

Mi acompañante cierra la puerta cuando ambos estamos dentro, para luego proceder a sentarse en la cama. Me siento a su lado.

–¿Entonces? –Suspira.

–Quería preguntarte si podíamos estudiar Matemáticas juntos –por fin, lo deja salir, mientras observa el piso. Me quedo perplejo, sin tener la menor idea de qué responder. Al ver que no voy a responder, continúa–. Siento que me fue muy mal en esta última prueba y necesito buenas calificaciones o mis padres me cambiarán a la secundaria del oeste –explica. Acto seguido, me mira directo a los ojos–. Sé que probablemente pienses que estoy loca, pero sé que eres bueno en Matemáticas y en serio necesito tu ayuda –sus ojos se muestran melancólicos y parecen suplicarme que lo haga.

Me quito mi gorra, sosteniéndole la mirada.

–Bien –accedo, dirigiendo mi mirada al piso–. ¿Puedes el próximo lunes? –asiente.

–Gracias, Brick –me despeina y sonríe de lado. Por primera vez, observo su ropa. Trae un vestido azul que adelante es corto y atrás es bastante largo, tacones plateados y trae la pulsera plateada con un corazón en el medio. Su cabello está amarrado en una cola de cabello alta. Honestamente, se ve hermosa.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero entonces mi celular comienza a vibrar en mi pantalón. Lo saco y reviso el mensaje que me acaba de llegar.

_"De: Butch (el estúpido menor)._

_Joder, ¿dónde estás? Ya voy a poner la canción de Boomer y nuestro hermanito va a necesitar a alguien que lo consuele si lo rechazan"_

–Mierda...

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:** Chan, chan, CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. Okno. Bueno, como pueden ver, incluí nuevos personajes y ¡Joder! Boomer es tan coshita, agusgusdhkds. Bien, me comporto. Algo más tenía que decir, pero ya se me olvidó.

¡Ah! Amber aparece en mi fic "Invisible" como la chica de la que Boomer está enamorado y ya no recuerdo más.

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


End file.
